It was late
by dothetaylor
Summary: Gokudera and yamamoto


Authors note: Hey, this is my first fanfic ever. I'm afraid I'm not a very good writer. But I do feel I owe something to the fandom. Please, if you read this, feel free to comment and make suggestions on how to make it better. Criticism is welcome. Be brutally honest. It's a 8059 fic in gokudera's pov. I figured that if I was going to start somewhere it might as well be here.

-Dothetaylor.

Ch. 1

It was late. He should be heading home but he had to tell the baseball freak what he had been feeling for the past ten years. It wasn't like Gokudera to shuck his responsibilities of protecting the Tenth. But because Tsuna graciously gave him the night off, he decided that it was the perfect night to make a complete fool out of himself.

As he reached Yamamoto's apartment his heart started racing. Never in all the years he knew Yamamoto did he think he would be doing this. Admitting his feelings, how pathetic. He walked up the stairs and walked to his door. When he got there he just stood. Heart racing, palms sweating he knocked on the door. Not loud. Hoping that maybe Yamamoto didn't hear and he could just go home and save him from the embarrassment that was sure to come from this.

After a minute or so of waiting he decided he wasn't home and started to walk away. Taking two steps away he stopped mid step. Thinking that this was probably going to be his one and only chance to tell him how he felt. To tell him how every time he saw him his heart would race, his dick would harden, and he would feel an electric current going all the way from his toes up his spine and to his brain. He decided that he would knock one more time. And if he didn't answer, then he would never tell him. He would live his life alone, never knowing what it would have been like. Never feeling Yamamoto skin on his, never tasting his lips. He couldn't bare the thought of never telling him. Even if he didn't feel the same way, he had to tell him.

He walked up to the door again. More confident then before. He knocked, louder this time. He heard some movement, but he couldn't tell if it was from in his apartment or in someone else's.

"Gokudera? What are you doing here?" He heard from behind the door.

"Just open the fucking door." He has the plan in his head. He was sticking to it no matter what happened. Doesn't matter how embarrassed he would be. Didn't matter if he didn't feel the same way. Nothing was going to stop him from telling Yamamoto.

That is until Yamamoto opened that door and Gokudera saw that he was wearing a white button down shirt that was completely unbuttoned. Completely exposing his lean, smooth, firm body. And seeing the black jeans that rested dangerously low on his hips didn't help either.

Gokudera could feel himself turn dark red. He could feel his pants getting tighter and he prayed to god Yamamoto would not notice the growing erection he had. His breathing started getting shallow. His mouth was beginning to water and his head was going out of control. The plan he had planned to execute: completely out of his mind now. He couldn't even remember why he went there in the first place.

"Gokudera, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" Yamamoto look worried. It was then that Gokudera realized his mouth was wide open, his eyes were all but jumping out of his skull, and admittedly he was almost drooling. Almost.

"Um, uh n-nothing. I just needed to talk to you." It was at this moment that Gokudera remembered why he was there. And he remembered that stupid plan to pull him out of the doorway and just kiss him. A kiss that explained everything, that showed everything he was feeling. Thinking about the plan now, it seemed so incredibly stupid. Well, anyway the plan wouldn't work now anyway. Thank god.

"Come in." He did. "Why don't you sit? You look like you're about to pass out." Did Gokudera really look that gone? Yamamoto seemed genuinely concerned so he must.

"I'm not going to pass out you idiot! I just need to get my head straight." Fuck. He shouldn't have said that. Now Yamamoto is going to-

"Why is your head not straight?" –ask him about it. Fuck. What was he going to say? He can't tell him the first that came to his mind. Because the first thing that came to mind was that he looked fucking hot as hell. But no way could he tell him that.

"I- um. I do?" Wait. What the fuck just happened?

"What are you talking about?" He was truly confused. He didn't say anything…at least, he thinks he didn't.

"You just said I looked fucking hot as hell like this." Oh shit.

"FUCK! I said that out loud!" Gokudera didn't think it was possible for him to get any redder. But he believed he did at that very moment.

"Um, yeah. And um, thanks." Yamamoto blushed. He looked so cute when he is blushed. He wasn't expecting Yamamoto to be cool with this. He figured he would freak out and throw him out of his apartment. He was prepared for that. He wasn't prepared for what Yamamoto was going to say next.

"I think you should know that I've been thinking the same thing since you got here." When Yamamoto took a step towards him all he could do was stare. He wasn't expecting this at all. And when Yamamoto stopped, he left hardly any space between them.

"Do you know how hard it's been, working with you all these years, and not telling you that I'm attracted to you?" Yamamoto said this and Gokudera stopped breathing.


End file.
